A Shocking Love
by Obi-Perrin
Summary: Ash can't stop thinking about Misty. Then he risks his life to save her, will she find out why?


Before we start I don't claim to own any of these characters because that would be stupid; they are most likely owned by Nintendo and 4Kids etc. I am just writing this for fun, no money is involved. 

Now that we've got the boring bit out of the way I would like to say hello and admit that this is my first AAMRN never mind fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Any comments go to [PerrinsAxe@nandomail.com][1]

Anything between [] is an authors' note.

Anything in **_Bold Italic _**is a thought of a character

We join our heroes as they leave Ash's mother and Professor Oak behind on the road to Indigo Plateau. Ash having collected 8 badges has now qualified for the Pokemon League. But has his training been enough? This is a question that Ash is asking himself more and more.

**A Shocking Love**

By P.A.

Ash wished that he had trained harder during his stay at home. No doubt Gary had trained. But it wasn't really his fault; things just seemed to get in the way, preventing him from any serious training. 

I'm actually quite lucky Team Rocket came around from time to time. At least those battles will have given my pokemon some experience

Misty looked over her shoulder at Ash; he looked distant, as if for once he were being serious. The past few months it had been difficult to imagine Ash doing or thinking anything serious, he would just dream of the Pokemon League. Dropping back to walk with him side by side she spoke.

"What ya thinkin'?" She asked softly

"Oh!" Ash jumped, then grinned and said "What I'm going to say when I win the Pokemon League." 

Damn, another chance thrown away just cause I want to boast to her.

Misty was not convinced

Ash was distracted, he knew why. The cause of most of it was walking beside him. While he was on the road he could try to ignore it, and convince himself it would go away; even then it was still difficult. But during his stay at home, he could not afford that luxury. During the rest period his thoughts collected themselves without any instruction from Ash, the once fragmented, cryptic feelings had finally formed a picture in his head, a marvellous picture of a beautiful young redheaded water pokemon trainer. Realising that he was stalling he wanted to find a way back to normality, and took the first opportunity given to him when he looked at her unbelieving face.

"What, don't you think I can?" He asked threateningly

How DARE he! I come back here worrying about him and he wants to start a fight. Well so be it Ash Ketchum if you want to keep yourself to yourself that's just fine with me. It's not as if I really care or anything, not too much; I think.

"The day that you win the Pokemon League will be the day that I steal a bottle of ketchup from Pikachu!" Misty screamed

Hearing its name mentioned, Pikachu awoke from its slumber in Ash's backpack, but realised that Ash and Misty were fighting again so it took out some earplugs and went back to sleep.

Brock knew it had to happen, over the past hour everyone had been silent and it had been on the whole rather nice, apart from the occasional worries that he might have gone deaf thinking to himself **_They must have started arguing by now, maybe their sick. Or maybe I'm deaf!_**

The argument went downhill from there; the same arguments had been used time and time before. He boasted about his Pokemon badges and skill, while she told him that most of the badges he had received where out of pity from the gym leaders, and that he could never win the pokemon league against truly skilled trainers.

Even though she had always used the same arguments each time he started to boast, it hurt more now than ever. Misty didn't mean anything more or less by it than she ever had, but what she said instantly struck a chord with what Ash was feeling. He was scared. Continually questioning himself, he couldn't help but wonder if the opposition would annihilate him. He would occasionally have bad dreams about the Pokemon League. He would take part in a battle, but would do so badly that the crowd would laugh him out of the arena. He would run down a series of corridors until he was finally outside. Thinking he was safe he would sit down, but he would then hear female laughter and look round. It was Misty, talking with some other girls; they would point at him and laugh.

It was nice to be camping again. Ash had always enjoyed camping, and setting up the campfire that night seemed to distract his thoughts totally as he concentrated on what he was doing. Until he saw Misty anyway. They had unofficially refused to even look at each other; it was driving Ash crazy. Ash always looked at her. Except for when he was excited [don't go there] he would always walk behind Misty so he could look at her without anyone knowing, he knew it was wrong then and always felt guilty about it, and this 'ban' from looking at her somehow made it worse.

# This has to end here. I can't stand this

"Misty?" Ash softly questioned her talking an involuntary step toward her.

"What is it Ash?"

She still seems annoyed, but at least she's talking to me. I have to tell her the truth.

"I'm really sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to go of like that. It's just that…" Ash made a face as he tried to tell the truth.

"What Ash?" She asked, genuinely concerned

**_I knew something was up with him, damn it, if he had of told me earlier it might have been worked out by know. But he's so stubborn thinking he has to keep everything to himself. When will he realise that he has so many people who care for him who can maybe help. Including me. I don't like to see him like this, maybe if I had have been more understanding earlier._**

Ash could not take the biggest plunge of his life on just the first step. How could he tell Misty he loved her straight of the bat.

"Well, I'm scared Misty, I've never been this scared before. I have nightmares about being laughed out of the stadium. All the trainers there will have at least 8 badges just like me. So they are all going to be really good. The only difference being that they worked hard and battled for each of theirs. I was thinking about what you said about me getting badges by luck and I think you are right. I was beaten by Brock but still got a badge; I did not beat you and still got a badge. I wouldn't have defeated Sabrina if her Alakazam did not start laughing like it did, I did not beat Erika, she only gave me a badge because I saved her Gloom, and I was lucky that Charizard wanted to battle against Magmar, otherwise I would not have won that either."

Holding his breath he also rushed out at the end

"There is something else as we.." Ash stopped talking as Misty cut him of.

"Lets just deal with one thing at a time, Okay?"

"Okay."

Poor guy, he's really torn up about this. I didn't think he took what I said so seriously, and that argument didn't help him at all.

"Ash, this is hard for me to admit; and you may not believe me after all the things I said but you do deserve those badges. I've seen a lot of trainers who have ten or more badges and they are not only lousy trainers but lousy people as well." Looking into his eyes she reached out to his hand and held it between hers. "Although you may not have won all you badges from battling it doesn't mean you deserve them any the less. In those occasions you proved yourself to be a good person and therefore a good pokemon trainer. Badges do not just measure skill at battling, they measure the worth of a person as a trainer, how they treat others, and of course pokemon. That's why you won those badges Ash."

They were silent for a minute, Misty not believing what she had just admitted, she had just told some of her deepest feelings for him, Misty was worried that through those words Ash might see the truth of how she felt about him. 

**_ _**

# How can I admit it to him now after all this time? He surely would have said something by know if he felt the same.

Ash however seemed oblivious to what Misty really said, but he seemed to be happier.

"Thanks Misty," he said, and although he didn't see the full truth he was still dumbfounded about what Misty said, he never thought she would say that about him.

"That really helped."

Just then Brock and Pikachu returned from gathering more wood from the fire, which was burning low. The picture Brock and Pikachu met was not just sweet, it was romantic. Misty was still holding Ash's hand, they were both looking into each other's eyes, and the dimming light of the fire toped it all of. 

"Hey, hey. I always thought you guys would get it together!" Exclaimed Brock

"Pika, Pikachu, PikaPi"(Did you tell her Ash?)

**_ _**

# Thank goodness I'm the only one who understands Pikachu

"Ah this isn't what you guys think" Ash and Misty replied simultaneously. Jumping back from each other, both blushing a rosy red.

"Yeah, Misty was just giving me some moral support." Ash said trying to conceal his blush from Misty.

"Oh, O.K. Looks like I just got the wrong idea" Brock said turning his back smiling secretly.

# It doesn't matter anyway it's bound to happen eventually

Ash and Pikachu were walking behind the others as usual.Pikachu noticed Ash was staring at Misty again.

"Pi, Pika, Chu" ( I thought you had finally done it last night)

"I was waiting for the right moment" Ash replied wistfully

"PIKACHU! Chu, pika, pi. Pi Chu pikachu." (The right moment! You were alone, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes over a dimming light!)

"Yeah I know, I know" 

"Pikachu, chu, pi, pika." (You obviously can't be trusted to do it yourself)

"What do you mean by that?" Ash demanded suspiciously of Pikachu.

But Pikachu did not answer him.

"I don't see why we just can't use a net, they are much easier to set up than all this backbreaking digging." James complained

"Do you remember the last time a net worked?" Jessie retorted

"I can't remember the last time anything worked." James muttered 

SLASH SLASH!

"What kind of attitude is that to have?" Meowth asked, "We are going to catch Pikachu one way or the other; and it will definitely work this time with a secret weapon I got of the boss, built especially to deal with troublesome electric pokemon."

"I just wish we could use a net." James muttered, "This digging is putting mud all over my clothes, and I don't think I'll be able to stand up straight for weeks" 

Pikachu was really starting to worry Ash. After his little cryptic comment earlier, he had jumped of Ash's shoulder and onto Misty, who was already holding Togepi, but she didn't seem to mind. At first Pikachu didn't do anything, but he could see that it would occasionally turn to Mistys' ear and say something. Misty looked baffled as she tried to understand what Pikachu was saying

What is Pikachu trying to say to Misty? I have to find out.

[Flashback]

"I was waiting for the right moment" Ash replied wistfully

"PIKACHU! chu, pika, pi. Pi Chu Pikachu." (The right moment! You were alone, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes over a dimming light!)

"Yeah I know, I know" 

"Pikachu, chu, pi, pika." **(You obviously can't be trusted to do it yourself)**

** **

[End Flashback]

# Oh NOO! Pikachu stop that!

It had finally dawned on Ash what Pikachu was trying to tell Misty, and the worst thing was he could do nothing about it. Pikachu knew that to.

I can't just tell Pikachu to stop and pull him away, he's my friend and I don't want to hurt him – he'd probably just end up shocking me instead. Anyway it would look to suspicious and Misty would never give up until she found out what he meant to say.

**_ _**

Ash train of thought was interrupted when Misty called to him.

"Ash, come here, Pikachu keeps trying to say something but I can't understand him."

Ash walked over with his eyes on the ground.

"Pikachu, pikapi."(You can do it Ash).

Ash lowered his head, his heart was racing, part from being close to Misty, but mostly from the danger of her finding out his secret. He would never live it down. Some girls would taunt him about it, but Misty was not like that. Even though they argued a lot she would never use something as serious as that against him. She was too caring to do that. She would not tease him, but it would change things completely. He would occasionally have dreams about Misty, he would tell her how he felt and she would cry out of happiness because she felt the same way; but they were just dreams. He knew that Misty did not feel that way, and if he did tell her it would hurt the both of them instead of just him.

Better me than both of us.

Ash repeated in his head. He had been saying that to himself for just under a year now. It strengthened his resolve to stay firm; he could not tell Misty.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but I can't. I want to but I can't" Ash with his head still down started to slow down his pace until he was walking behind Misty and Pikachu.

Ash's heart was in his throat. In a few more minutes Pikachu would finally get the idea through to Misty, and when he did; Ash knew it would mean the end of his friendship with Misty. It was hard to stop the tears; his eyes felt like a damn, but it was akin to stopping a tide. A single tear beat him and rolled down his cheek to fall to the ground.

What on earth was that about? He's strange I've always known that but now I think he is crazy.

**_ _**

"Pikachu you have got to tell me what that was about!" Misty pleaded

"Pikapi, pi Pika, pikachu" Said Pikachu giving directions with its hands so that Misty could catch on quicker.

Catching onto a few words that she already knew from Pikachu's language (such as Ash's name) she took a guess.

"It has something to do with me and Ash?" Misty asked

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded enthusiastically.

She could decipher that there was around about 3 words in the message, the first being Ash and the last meaning her with something in between. But the key to understanding what Pikachu meant to say lay in those words. 

"Can't you point it out or something?" Misty asked Pikachu

"Pikachu." It said downheartedly while shrugging its shoulders.

"Oh goodie! I can see them coming" James squealed.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna capture that Pikachu"

Meowth and James grab hands and do a little jig.

"We'll we won't capture that Pikachu if you two don't get into the side!" Jessie screamed pulling them both into the trees by their ears.

Jessie reached into a bag she had kept at the side of the road.

"What's in that?" James asked her

"It's our secret weapon against that rechargeable rodent" Jessie grinned. "Put these on; when Pikachu tries to shock us these will collect the electricity into this battery pack over here then one of us takes this gun which lets out all the electricity we received back at the twerps! The best part is, we barely have to do a thing, just pull the trigger." Jessie giggled ferociously.

James and Meowth were putting on the special coat, which zipped up around most of there body. [Not there head] Each suit had a wire coming out of it, which led to a little black box; just like Jessie had said.

Brock was leading the trio. He had known that there was something quite serious going on behind him; but felt that if they did not wish to involve him, then he should probably stay out of it.

Then he felt the ground collapse under him, letting out a shout to warn Misty and Ash was futile, as they had also fallen in straight after him. They hit the ground with a loud crash; it did not take a rocket scientist [like the pun?] to work out who was responsible for this.

Ash had landed very close to Misty, he could smell her hair; the squeeze was tight and Mistys' hand was on the inside of Ash's leg; just above the knee. He never wanted her to take it away. But he knew it was time to deal with Team Rocket; groaning a little as he got up he quickly put a hand to his as he realised that he had a pounding headache. A grimace of pain flashed across Ashs' face; Misty put her hand on Ashs' shoulder.

"Are you OK?" She asked

"I'll live" He grinned weakly "Just a bump on the head" He replied assuaging her fears. 

Ash was just about to say more when he was cut of by familiar voices.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it Double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!" 

Although Ash knew he should be serious he couldn't help but laugh at what Team Rocket was wearing. As well as the Team Rocket uniform they were all also wearing what looked like large see through bin bags.

"What are you laughing at twerp?!" Jessie demanded

"Hey, you guys might already know this; but look at what you are wearing." Ash exclaimed. "I know a stupid kid like me wouldn't know anything, but I suppose those outfits are all the rage in Paris?" Ash asked sarcastically.

Both Misty and Brock snickered at that.

"Ha! Laugh all you want to. But you won't be so happy in a minute!" Meowth growled. [as much as a cat can anyway]

"Pikachu get rid of them with your thunderbolt attack; and really make it a good one!"

Pikachu charged up for its attack. Sparks flew from the electric sacs in its cheeks, until finally it let fly with a large thunderbolt attack. However to it's surprise Jessie James and Meowth stood still and did not appear to be singed at all.

What on EARTH! What just happened? It's as if the electric didn't affect them at all!

"Maybe you were just unlucky Pikachu, why don't you try again?" Jessie taunted.

Pikachu was annoyed at being made fun of; so he charged up for another attack and jumped from Misty's shoulder out of the hole.

While Team Rocket was distracted with Pikachu Ash called out Pidgeotto and Bulbasaur to help them out of the hole.

By the time they were all out, they saw that Pikachu was exhausted. It had used so many thunder attacks on Team Rocket that it had worn itself out; yet Team Rocket just stood there totally unsigned.

"Ha, as we said; you are not laughing now!"

"You can prevent getting hurt if you just hand over that Pikachu" James offered.

"Never." The trio replied in Unison

With that Jessie walked over to the side of the road. It was the first that the trio had noticed that there were wires coming out of each plastic overall. Jessie bent down and picked something out of the bushes. There was a wire leading out of it as well.

"You may be wondering what this is?" Meowth asked referring to the gun like object held by Jessie. "Well, these suits that you were so quick to make fun of collected all of the electricity given off by Pikachu, and these wires at the bottom passed that onto that little black box over there, were the electricity it held until we need it." Meowth grinned.

"Which just happens to be know!" Jessie screamed as she pulled the trigger

Ash didn't know what he was doing, but he knew what he was trying to prevent; he didn't want to see Misty hurt. Jumping into the middle of the forthcoming blast he took not just the brunt of the impact, but all of it. Ash screamed in pain, he also heard Misty scream, he looked back and saw that she was safe; she was worrying about him.

# She's worried about me!

Ash's heart swelled

He started to feel dizzy however, and the world around him started to black out. Commanding the already free Pidgeotto he screamed:

"Pidgeotto use your quick attack on the black box!"

# Don't worry Master. I'll destroy the box!

Pidgeotto swooped to the box pointed out by Meowth, It looked very sturdy, and quick attack would not be enough to destroy it. Pidgeotto then knew what it had to do; it started to glow a fiery red colour, levelling it's head toward the box it let loose with all it's might.

"That's not quick attack!" Misty exclaimed.

"No, Pidgeotto just learned Sky Attack!" Brock told her.

The Box shuddered under the dreadful attack and exploded letting loose all the electricity it was storing upon the unflinching earth.

Ash could feel the pressure stop, but his vision still darkened. He fell to the ground, and could barely hear Misty scream out for him. 

I don't care who knows anymore! I Love Him.

Misty ran over to Ash crying. Putting a hand on his head she was relieved to see that he was still breathing, though beaten up badly. Her racking sobs became more relieved until she was sobbing softly at what could have been. Still kneeling beside Ash she heard Team Rocket shout as there plan went up in smoke. Pikachu still had not recovered and could not protect itself from being stolen.

"Damn you bird. You won't get away with this!" Team Rocket screamed as they let loose Weezing, Arbok, Lickitung and Vicreebel. "All Pokemon attack that stupid bird!"

Pidgeotto knew it was in trouble, there was now way it could take on 4 Pokemon, but it could try. Knowing that it was strong against Grass types it dived for Victreebel first.

Misty could see that Pidgeotto was in trouble, fighting one pokemon against 4 was always going to be tough, even if it was Team Rocket.

"Victreebel use your stun spore on pidgeotto!" James yelled.

"Pidgeotto blow the stun spore back at the other pokemon with your gust attack." Misty commanded

Pidgeotto looked down on its Masters long time friend; it knew that Ash loved this girl; all of his pokemon knew that, and in a moment of insight it could see that the feeling was reciprocated.

Doing as she commanded Pidgeotto blew the stun spore away towards the other 3 pokemon; they all immediately felt the effects of it.

"Now use your Wing Attack to knock out Victreebel"

Victreebel being weak against this attack was knocked out immediately and lay unconscious on the ground. However Team Rocket had not been standing doing nothing while this was going on, they had revived the other 3 pokemon from the Stun Spore and they all stood ready waiting for Pidgeotto.

"Bulbasaur take out Lickitung with your Vine Whip!" Brock shouted.

This left Pidgeotto against both Weezing and Arbok while Lickitung was occupied with Bulbasaur.

"Weezing use your smog attack!"

"Blow away the smog with gust!"

"Arbok dig under the ground!"

"Weezing follow it"

When the smog had been blown away both Weezing and Arbok had gone leaving only a hole in the ground. Pidgeotto looked nervously at the ground.

"Now jump up and use your bite attack Arbok!"

Arbok jumped out of the ground from behind Pidgeotto; being caught of guard Pidgeotto had no chance of escape from the bite attack. Arbok caught Pidgeotto in its mouth and looked ready to make the killer blow

"Pid, Pidgeotto" it screamed in terror.

Ash flickered an eye open and noticed that his head was raised. He looked around and realised his head was resting on Mistys' lap, but he also saw what trouble Pidgeotto was in. He knew he should be worried for Pidgeotto but was not; a strange feeling inside of him told him that everything would be fine.

# Go on Pidgeot knock that snake down to size

**_ _**

Ash then fell back into unconsciousness.

# Master! It's happening!

Misty could barely look as Pidgeotto was about to have the life crushed out of it, but she forced herself; she noticed that Pidgeotto was no longer crying out but it's eyes were focused straight on Ash. Misty looked down to see what it was looking at and just caught Ashs' eyes closing as he lapsed back into unconsciousness. Looking back up at Pidgeotto she saw something strange. It was glowing; an incandescent white this time. Charging up for another Sky Attack maybe.

# No, it's a different colour this time. It's not Sky Attack; it's evolving!

"What's happening Jessie?" James screamed as the euphoria from finally beating the twerps drained out of him

Jessie did not answer but Meowth did.

"It's evolving!"

Arbok pulled back from the newly evolved Pidgeot. Both Arbok and Weezing looked more wary

"Pidgeot, it's time to blow them all away with your whirlwind attack!" 

With a few beats from its powerful wings a massive whirlwind was formed including all of Team Rocket and their pokemon including Lickitung who had been dealt with by Bulbasaur. The whirlwind took shape as a tornado and with another burst from its wings Pidgeot sent the tornado out to sea. [It didn't want the tornado to destroy any towns.]

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting of again" Jessie, James and Meowth screamed.

Pidgeot was looking very tired and it landed on the ground with obvious relief; it was not seriously hurt just tired. They could not however go to the Pokemon Centre tonight as Ash was still out for the count. So they decided to give Pidgeot and the still exhausted Pikachu a potion to help revive them, and return Pidgeot to its pokeball to rest up. 

Pikachu however stayed up with Misty, long after Brock had gone to sleep. The night had started to get cold so Misty was in her sleeping bag, and although they did not want to disturb Ash they had to get him under cover as well. However this proved more difficult than simply lifting him into his sleeping bag. Both Misty or Pikachu were not strong enough to lift Ash up into his sleeping bag, and every time Misty lost contact with Ash he would become restless; tossing and turning in a troubled sleep.

Misty was wondering how to solve the problem when Pikachu spoke up.

"Pika, Pikachu, Chu" (I can pull your sleeping bag over the both of you.)

"Oh, OK" Misty replied; a bit embarrassed at what she was agreeing to.

Pikachu could feel Misty's nervousness.

"Pikachu, Chu, Pika" (Don't worry, he doesn't bite)

What's your problem Misty? You have always wanted this and now you got it. And it's not as it's improper or anything, he is not well and I'm certainly not going to undress him before he goes to bed. Although I might want to!!!

When they were all settled in Pikachu got into it's own small sleeping bag and laid it at the head off were Misty and Ash were sleeping. 

Misty's arms wrapped around Ashs' waist, pulling them together. In the darkness she would occasionally 'check his forehead' with the palm of her hand; but her hand always seemed to linger for more than was necessary for the 'medicinal' purpose. Her fingertips brushed the contours of Ashs' face. She thought about how brave he had been today. He took that shock, but why? Was it for her? She wished it was, but even if it wasn't she still owed him a lot. 

# Ha, he owes me a bike; and I owe him my life!

None the less a reward was required, he would certainly not take it when he was awake so Misty decided to give it to him now. Her fingers outstretched, feeling for Ashs' lips in the dark. When she found them she guided her lips to that selfsame spot and gave him a soft kiss. Immediately he started to stir.

**_What have I done?! Reward nothing; you were only after one thing. I can't believe I took advantage of him while he was sleeping! I am selfish and do not deserve to be sleeping beside the one who saved my life today._**

Ashs' eyes slowly opened, but the moonless sky was pitch black and he couldn't see were he was. Ash started to panic; flashbacks from earlier came back to him. His friends were in trouble. Misty could be hurt. Then he remembered Pidgeotto and how it lay helpless in the mouth of Arbok. Where was he? Did he die? Was he captured?

Slowly the panic faded however, he was warm - no very warm. Someone had gone out of his or her way to make him comfortable. He was in a sleeping bag; so everything must have gone all right. But there was still one thing confusing him. Something else was in it with him. He reached out with his hands and soon felt skin; it wasn't something it was someone! Ashs' curiosity was heightened at this revelation, just who was lying next to him? His fingertips gently brushed the face; the skin was like silk. His fingers moved up toward the persons scalp. He could feel hair that although long on a man would be short on a woman. His visitor was female! He started to touch the hair more, it was strange; but the hair almost felt as if it was red.

Misty could not stop herself from smiling. Ash had woken up and found someone in his bed. Rather than scream he wanted to find out who this person was. He must have believed her to be asleep as his fingers traced over her face.

# How can such a simple thing be so nice?

His hands were running through her hair. Misty was enjoying this immensely. Suddenly she got the idea that if Ash knew it was her lying beside him he would freak. She giggled as Ashs' hand once again tickled her face.

"Misty!?" Ash said in shock.

"Yes Ash." She answered him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you company." She replied shyly.

Ash realised that he wasn't going to get a full answer out of Misty. Not just yet anyway.

"What happened Misty?"

"After you saved me and Brock Pidgeotto learned Sky Attack and used it on the box; which stopped you getting shocked any more. But Team Rocket called out all of their Pokemon and started to attack Pidgeotto. It took care of Victreebel and Bulbasaur battled Lickitung. Then Arbok managed to get Pidgeotto into its mouth. Oh Ash, I thought it was done for, but right there Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot and blew Team Rocket away with a whirlwind attack.

"How is it now?"

"It's tired, but we gave it a potion and it's resting in its pokeball right now. We didn't want to take it to the Pokemon Centre because you were still unconscious and we didn't want to leave you."

Ash nodded his head; taking in all the information from Misty

Misty and Ash were silent. Misty was surprised why Ash hadn't said anything about why they were both in the same sleeping bag.

"So, ahh, Misty I've gotta ask you; did Pikachu tell you what it was saying earlier?"

"No, I'd forgotten all about that." Misty replied. Silence followed. Misty wanted so much to hear what Pikachu was trying to say earlier, it sounded really important.

"What was it saying anyway?" 

Ash did not answer.

"Ash please. It sounded important."

Finally Ash relented. 

"It was trying to tell you how I felt ….. about ….. ahh;" Ash struggled.

Misty could tell that he was having trouble; so she gave him a small squeeze about the waist from the arm that was still around him; to help encourage him.

Her arm is around my waist! I can't believe this! I have to tell her, it's the perfect opportunity.

**_ _**

"You."

"What about me?"

"Oh, God your not making this easy Misty."

"Why don't you just spit it out then and have it done with?"

"OK, but you told me to remember?"

"Ash." She added more firmly this time.

Ash was nervous, his heart in his throat, he could barely talk. He loved Misty. He knew that and wanted her to know it to; he wanted the whole world to know.

"Pikachu was trying to tell you that I love you." Ash said in a hurry.

Finally what he had said started to sink into Ash's head. 

No, what have I done. I love Misty but now she'll be uncomfortable around me and go back to her sisters. She'll leave me. I'll never see her again.

Ash started to cry softly

Misty was silent until she heard Ash crying. Using her free hand she wiped away his tears. Silently her heart soared. Her dream had finally come true, lying together; her arms around him; he confessed his love for her. It could not be more perfect than this. A thousand dreams in her mind suddenly became reality. Her heart pounded against her chest. She also started to cry, but out of happiness. Misty realised that she hadn't spoke in a while.

Poor boy, he tells me he love's me and I leave him hanging like that.

Hiding the fact that she was crying she spoke to Ash.

"Why are you crying Ash?" She asked him softly

"Because now you are going to leave me, and go back to your sisters. I'll never see you again."

Misty felt a little pomp was needed

"Why would I leave someone I love so much?" Misty asked him in an off-hand way.

Ash did not speak for a few seconds.

"Me?" He asked

"Yes of course you." Misty could no longer hold back the fact that she was crying from Ash as a tear dripped from her cheek onto Ash's face.

"Misty, I don't know what to say." Ash admitted.

"Who said you needed to say anything?"

With that Misty lowered her head until her lips met Ashs'. The kiss like the first was soft, but this one had unbridled feeling behind it. It was the happiest moment in both of their lives. 

Misty and Ash lay like that for the rest of the night. Misty had her arms around Ashs' waist and Ash had his around hers. Misty lay on top of Ash with her head resting on his shoulder.

When morning came around both Ash and Misty woke up at the same time to a grinning Brock.

"Ha, you can't tell me this isn't what it looks like!" He laughed

"Well, we might as well admit it to our best friend first, eh Ash?"

"Yeah. Brock well; it is what it looks like, me and Misty finally admitted it to each other."

"It's good to see you both so happy." Brock smiled.

Ash got up after Misty. His shoulder had started to go numb, but he still missed her head on it. 

"Ash come on." Misty called we have to get to the Pokemon centre.

Having already packed up Ash was daydreaming about Misty. When he heard Misty he blushed as if he had been caught; quickly picking up his pack and slinging it round his shoulders he replied:

"Coming," then he quickly added, "love."

Misty blushed and held out her hand for him. When Ash reached her he took her hand, embraced her and walked side by side with their arms intertwined.

"So, Misty. What shall we argue about today? You've been very nice to me lately so I think I'll let you decide" Ash grinned.

Misty punched him playfully in the arm.

"We could **discuss** how you seem to think you are so funny!" placing a lot of emphasis on discuss.

"Or we could talk about how you always seem to fall back on violence." Said Ash tragically over-dramatizing his injury to the arm. "It must be something to do with the way girls think, eh Brock? Maybe they don't have the mental ability to keep talking so they just hit."

"You're not going to get me involved." Brock said nervously as Misty got ready to hit him.

Then both Misty and Ash laughed, hugged and kissed again. They now knew how each other felt, but it would never change how they acted. 

So it was that Ash journeyed confidentially toward the Pokemon League, not just with renewed confidence but also with his love in his arms.

** **

## The End

**__**

   [1]: mailto:PerrinsAxe@nandomail.com



End file.
